


We Were Made for This

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Grissom isn’t quite human, M/M, Spoilers: Pretty much for my series, some for the shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are taking a new step in their relationship as Greg interviews for a job in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Made for This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> Yay! I got this finished. I’ve got three more stories in this series planned and then it will officially be done. At this point I don’t have any time stamps planned, but never say never. Enjoy! We’re getting to the end point (which is even more poignant considering the news lately.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

“Hi, I’m Edie and I’ll be your server today. Can I get you guys something to drink while you think about what you want to order?” The waitress smiled prettily at them as she made it to the table.

“Coffee for me,” the dark haired man answered, “and…” He glanced at his companion, who’d opened his mouth to answer. “No, G. You may not have any caffeine.”

“Spoilsport,” the blonde replied.

“Yeah, cause you need caffeine before your interview,” he answered. “He’ll have a Sprite.”

“Because sugar is better, Nick?”

“You want water?” Nick questioned.

“Nope. Sprite is good,” the blonde replied. “So apparently I’ll have Sprite. And could you give us a minute to decide what we’re eating?”

“Absolutely. I’ll get your drinks and be right back.” She smiled at them before walking away.

“I really don’t need a minute,” Nick said after she’d walked away.

“I’m well aware you’re going to have pancakes, Nick. Even though it’s lunch time. But I’m not positive what I’m going to have. And I wanted a second.” Greg closed his menu and looked across the table at Nick. “Or I don’t know. I just…”

“You’re going to do fine, G. They called you for this interview.” Nick sat back as the waitress returned so she could put their drinks on the table. “Thank you.”

“Did you two make up your minds? And if I’m not being too nosy, you have an interview?” she questioned.

“Yeah. I’ll have a short stack of pancakes and an order of bacon. G, you want a burger?” Nick ordered.

“Yeah. A bacon cheeseburger with everything and I do,” Greg answered. “With LVPD. Or well with the lab.”

“I’ll put your orders right in. Good luck with your interview.”

“Thanks.” Greg smiled in response, but it disappeared as soon as the waitress left.

Nick sighed. “You’re going to be fine,” he said.

“It’s not that,” Greg replied.

“Then what?”

“What if I _do_ get it? What are you going to do? You already _have_ a good job…”

Nick grabbed his hand and squeezed before he could work himself up into a full-blown panic or ramble. “Breathe, G.” He waited until Greg was breathing steadily again. “Please don’t put the cart before the horse. _When_ you get the job, we’ll figure it out. I can see about transferring up here as a CSI or even being a cop again. LVPD almost always has openings.”

“I don’t want you to be a cop again,” Greg admitted.

“Then I’ll see about transferring up here as a CSI,” Nick said. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world. If I have to, I’ll look into doing something else until I can work with the department.”

“But you love…” Greg started, glancing up as Edie returned and began to set their meals in front of them. “Thank you,” he interrupted himself to say.

“Can I get you boys anything else?” she asked.

“No, thank you though,” Nick told her.

“Well, you two enjoy,” she told them.

Greg immediately picked up where he’d left off. “You love being a CSI.”

“And there’s nothing that says I can’t be one here,” Nick reminded him. “You haven’t even _gotten_ the job yet, G. Would you _please_ stop worrying about something that hasn’t happened yet? We will figure it out. I promise. And honestly, I can take another job if it comes down to it. This is a great opportunity for you and I don’t want me not doing what I like to make you turn it down.” He indicated the untouched food in front of his partner. “Now eat. Or you’re going to make a fabulous impression on them when you pass out.”

Greg’s response was to stick his tongue out at Nick, but at least he picked up his burger and started eating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, hey.” Nick jumped back as the girl almost barreled into him as he headed back towards the waiting room of the Las Vegas Lab. He hadn’t had any luck finding out where Greg had gone for his interview so it looked like he was stuck until the other man was finished. A torrent of Spanish burst from her and he blinked. “Okay,” he said. “Slow down,” he switched to Spanish. “What’s wrong?”

The girl heaved a sob in response, then took a breath. “My brother. He disappeared. I need help.”

“Okay. Let’s see if we can find you someone.” Nick looked around, trying to locate an officer or someone else. Surprisingly there wasn’t even anyone at the front desk. “Okay. Hang on. All right. Have a seat. I’ll… Just sit.”

“You work here?” she asked.

“No. No. Not here,” Nick answered. “Can you sit?” The girl nodded, trembling a little, but went willingly to the chairs. Nick headed back towards the hallway leading to the labs, stopping when he saw a heavy set man headed towards him. “Excuse me? Is there someone who can help out here?”

“I’m Gil Grissom. I’m sure I can assist. Do you need someone?” the man asked.

“Nick Stokes.” Nick held his hand out, inviting Grissom to shake. “No, not me. There’s a young lady out here. She’s worried about her brother. You’ll probably need a translator too. She doesn’t seem to speak English.”

“Not many people would go out of their way to speak with someone, especially someone who doesn’t speak their language,” Grissom commented as he followed Nick back out into the main room.

“She needed help,” Nick replied.

“Were you waiting to see someone here?” Grissom questioned. “I can see if Judy can find them for you.”

“Ah, no.” Nick looked sheepish. “I’m here on vacation. A friend of mine has an interview with the lab and he was so nervous that he went in with our rental keys in his pocket. I took a walk, but mostly I’m just killing time until he’s done.”

The girl latched onto Nick as soon as he was within reach and began babbling at him, almost too fast for Nick to understand. It took him a minute, but he finally got her calm enough that he could follow her and convince her to sit down again, although she wouldn’t relinquish her hold. Meanwhile Grissom took a seat next to them, waiting until she had wound down. When Nick looked up to see the older man watching them, he almost flinched. The man’s gaze was penetrating, almost as if he could see right through him, and it was as if he had Nick on a slide; waiting to see what the younger man would do.

Grissom looked at him expectantly when the girl finally stopped talking, although she was squeezing Nick’s arm so painfully he was pretty sure she was going to cut off the circulation. “What is she saying?” he asked.

“She and her brother got here three nights ago and last night…” Nick paused to ask a quick question in Spanish, making sure he’d gotten the whole story before switching to English again. “Last night,” he continued. “Her brother went to the store. Apparently he didn’t come back. She’s worried and scared. I guess from what she’s saying that’s not like him. Her brother is…” He frowned, again asking the girl in Spanish to repeat what she’d said. “Apparently only fifteen.”

“So young enough to be considered a minor, but old enough to be a runaway,” Grissom mused.

The girl tugged on the arm she still held, drawing Nick’s attention away from Grissom. “He cannot help?” she asked, in soft Spanish.

“I don’t think he’s saying that,” Nick replied. “Just. Wait a minute.”

“What?” Grissom asked.

“She’s worried you can’t help her,” Nick explained.

“She’s correct. I can’t help her, but what I can do is put her in touch with missing persons. And they’ll see what they can do for her.”

Nick translated, trying to reassure the girl that they were going to get her some help. She burst into tears again, throwing her arms around his neck. It took Nick a minute, but he finally got himself untangled. “They’ll get someone to help you soon,” he assured her.

It took a little time, but soon a police detective joined them, drawing the girl away. Nick watched for a few minutes to be sure the man was able to communicate with her before he turned back to the chairs, intending to sit down again. He discovered Grissom was staring at him. Glancing around, Nick realized that Grissom was clearly waiting for something.

“Not many people will help someone they don’t know, Mr. Stokes,” Grissom started. “Especially when they’re on vacation.”

“I’m former Dallas PD,” Nick explained. “I work with the crime lab now.”

“And you said your friend was interviewing here?”

Nick nodded. “My roommate, yes. For a position in the DNA lab.”

Grissom considered him for a minute. “They’re interviewing a young man from Stanford today.”

Nick couldn’t hold in the proud smile. “That’s my roommate. We’ve been friends since high school.”

“If you went to Stanford and are working for Dallas PD as a CSI,” Grissom said.

“No, I went to A&M,” Nick answered, shaking his head. “We met at a science convention in high school and stayed in touch. Greg wanted to move away from California after college and he chose Texas.”  
Before Grissom could respond, Greg came hurrying out from the labs. Almost barreling into Nick, he pulled up just shy of the other man and bouncing on his toes. “Nick.”

“I gather it went well?” Nick asked with a grin.

“It went…” Greg seemed to realize that Nick wasn’t alone. “Ah. Mr. Ah. Hi.”

“Mr. Sanders.” Grissom nodded at him before holding his hand out to Nick. “Thank you again for your help, Mr. Stokes. If you decide to make a change in venue, let me know. We might be able to find some space for you here.”

Greg turned to Nick in excitement as Grissom walked away. “What did you do?”

“Come on. We’ll get a drink and I’ll tell you all about it,” Nick said.

 

 

 

 _Yes, Grissom is not stupid, but he’s also overtired and remember he wasn’t always the best with people. So we’re going to pretend that he missed all the clues Nick gave him about his and Greg’s_ real _relationship or chose to ignore them._  



End file.
